


Time Off

by StarrySummers04



Series: Miracles Can Happen [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Cravings, Rimming, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, domestic!malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After everything that has happened in the last eleven weeks, since Alec found out that he's pregnant, it has been one thing after another and the couple are in desperate need of some time off. So, Magnus takes his Shadowhunter to a beautiful villa in another country for some much needed rest, away from the Shadow World.





	1. Time for a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome back! I've only written 6 chapters so far and I can't promise regular updates as I've been really busy but I'll try my best. Characters and Tags will be updated as we go along.

When Alec and Magnus woke up later that day, the Shadowhunter had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. It must’ve been all of the stress leaving his body as he couldn’t recall the last time he’d eaten anything. Magnus rushed into the bathroom after Alec, gently rubbing his back before handing him a vial of anti-nausea potion. “Thanks.” Alec smiled.

“I’ll do anything for you. This is nothing.” Magnus replied, pressing a kiss into Alec’s hair. “I’m gonna sort some food, what are you wanting?”

“Anything with chocolate. Or noodles.” Alec replied, his cravings showing in full force.

“Okay. You have a shower, sort yourself out whilst I make us some food.” Magnus smiled. He still couldn’t believe that he and Alec were having a baby.

True to his word, whilst Alec was showering, Magnus began to make their breakfast. Because Alec had requested both chocolate and noodles, Magnus decided it would be safer if he made both, not together, although if he wanted to put chocolate on noodles then that was up to Alec. As Magnus was making their breakfast, Jace wandered through and sat down with his head in his hands. “Morning.” Magnus greeted.

“Whatever.” Jace grumbled. Magnus raised his eyebrows at that. He understood that Jace felt responsible for all the deaths that had occurred at Valentine’s hands, but there was no need to be rude.

“Jace, look…” Magnus began. “It’s been great having you here, but would it be possible for you to move back to the Institute? Alexander and I are aiming to go away, somewhere, for a week or so. I would like you to have left by the time we return.”

“You’re kicking me out?” Jace asked.

“Yes.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair.” Jace claimed.

“Oh, it’s fair.” Alec added.

“What have I done?” Jace questioned.

“Oh, where do I start? You never asked if you could live here, you just assumed. You bring back causal fucks and don’t stop, all night. This disturbs, not just my sleep, but Alec’s too. There is the matter of the baby and you not paying any attention to what pregnant people can and can’t eat and drink. I can’t cope with it anymore. And I won’t ask Alexander to put up with it either.” Magnus explained before leaving the room. He knew Jace would want to talk to Alec.

“Can’t you get him to change his mind?” Jace asked.

“No.”

“You didn’t even try!” Jace protested.

“And I’m not going to. This is Magnus’ loft. He can choose who gets to stay. I have no say. Besides, Magnus is right. You’ve been making things rather difficult for our sleeping patterns. I lose enough sleep every night from constantly needing to get up and pee or throw up or both and I’m just under 11 weeks along! I’ve still got almost 30 more to go. I need things to be just me and Magnus, especially when we find out whether we’re having a boy or a girl and start decorating the nursery.” Alec responded.

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“Back to the Institute. Or find somewhere else. Magnus and I are going away for a week. Gives you time to sort alternative plans.” Alec replied. He then took the noodles and chocolate onto the balcony where Magnus was sat, reading a book. Alec then sat down beside Magnus and put his breakfast down on the table. Alec then poured the chocolate onto the noodles before beginning to eat it. Magnus raised his eyebrows at the peculiar concoction that his boyfriend was happily eating with no regard for how unusual it was.

“How was your talk with Jace?”

“It went about as well as could be expected. He wasn’t happy, but he’ll move out whilst we’re away. So, where are we going to go?” Alec responded.

“I’ve got it all planned. We just need to pack our bags.” Magnus stated, he then pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips before going through to the bedroom to pack.


	2. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the really long wait but life has been really hectic! I've just finished my level 2 childcare so I now have 6 weeks to do some more writing and get it online for you. Thank you for sticking with me through all of this.

Alec followed his boyfriend through to their bedroom to help him pack. Since Alec had no idea where they were going, he did his best to try and pack for a neutral location. If he’d got it wrong, then they could get some clothes whilst they were away. As soon as they were packed, and they’d said goodbye to Jace, Magnus took Alec’s hand and led him through a Portal.

Upon stepping through the Portal, Alec had no idea where they were. Alec could see skyscrapers in the distance and there was lots of housing. Beyond the skyscrapers, there were mountains too. “Welcome to Jakarta.” Magnus smiled. Alec’s eyes filled with tears, he couldn’t believe that Magnus was this comfortable with him. This was where Magnus had been born, even though it had been called something different at the time. The warlock led his Shadowhunter through the crowded streets until they reached a beautiful expanse of beach. Magnus then carried on walking, leading Alec down the beach until they were standing at the door of a villa. Alec stared in disbelief. Magnus was just full of surprises. Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and took the suitcase, guiding his love up the steps and through the door.

Alec couldn’t believe his eyes when he was inside the villa. It was clear that Magnus owned this property, as everything had a distinct Magnus feel about it. There were glittery cushions on cosy looking velvet sofas, books seemed to line every wall and when he went upstairs to unpack, Alec couldn’t help but wait until Magnus fucked him on the glorious king-sized bed. Luckily, he didn’t seem to need to wait for long.

Magnus had been wandering around the villa, making sure that everything was in order but when he made it to the master bedroom, Alec was bending over to put some clothes in a drawer. And Magnus had never been able to resist that ass. Magnus walked straight over to Alec and pressed himself against the Shadowhunter’s ass. Alec smirked to himself, this was exactly what he’d wanted to happen. Alec stood up and spun around to join his lips to his boyfriends. “I wonder what you’re wanting.” Alec mused, jokingly, pulling away from Magnus so that he could lead them towards the bed. Alec then pushed Magnus down on the bed and straddled the warlock.

“Oh, I like it when you get all controlling.” Magnus growled. However, Magnus had to be the dominant one, and he quickly changed their positions so that Alec was beneath him. Alec looked up at Magnus, lust clouding his gaze, pulling Magnus down into another kiss. The only downside to Alec’s pregnancy, as far as Magnus was concerned, was the fact that he couldn’t hold alec as close as he used to because of the blossoming bump. But that was his baby and he loved that everyone knew he’d fucked Alec. The he’d put that baby inside his boyfriend.

Whilst their lips were joined, Magnus made quick work of Alec’s shirt, just using his magic to send it somewhere else in the villa so he didn’t have to stop kissing Alec to pull the Shadowhunter’s shirt off over his head. Alec found the task of removing Magnus’ shirt because his warlock often wore button down shirt. Although, Alec had very little patience in moments like these and just ripped it apart – sending buttons flying everywhere. Magnus pulled away from Alec. “Alexander, you need to stop ruining my clothes in your eagerness.” Magnus mock scolded.

“Stop wearing clothes, then.” Alec replied, cheekily. Magnus loved that as their relationship had gotten stronger, Alec had gotten more confident, not just sexually but in general.

Since Alec was deciding to be cheeky, Magnus decided that he needed to tease his horny Shadowhunter. Magnus kissed Alec again, forcing his tongue into Alec’s mouth, showing his dominance. When Magnus felt his glamour drop, he pulled away to allow Alec to look into his eyes. His true eyes. If Alec wasn’t already hard, he would be now.

Alec bucked up against his boyfriend, trying to get any friction possible. Instead of giving him any friction, Magnus pulled away completely. “On all fours.” Magnus ordered. Based on the tone of his voice, Alec didn’t dare disobey and quickly got into the position that Magnus had requested. “Good boy.” Magnus praised. A shiver went down Alec’s spine. They’d never tried anything like this before and Alec was loving it. He had never realised how much he loved to be bossed around. Now that Alec was on all fours, Magnus could stare hungrily at the Shadowhunter’s ass without Alec watching him. Magnus would’ve preferred to draw this out for as long as possible but that wasn’t fair on Alec. Besides, Magnus had a deep need to be buried to the hilt inside of his love. Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s ass and gently parted his cheeks, he ran a finger over the puckered entrance, causing Alec to writhe around in pleasure. The Shadowhunter couldn’t get enough friction on his cock as the baby bump prevented him from laying on his stomach. Magnus moved his finger away and leaned down, pressing kisses from Alec’s shoulder blades, all the way down his back to Alec’s opening. When Magnus gently licked a stripe over Alec’s opening, it caused the Shadowhunter to cry out in ecstasy as his orgasm crashed over him. They were both in shock that Alec had cum so quickly, with minimal friction.

Alec collapsed on his side, unable to stay on all fours. Magnus lay next to him. “Do you want to keep going? We can stop if you need to.” Magnus whispered, pressing gentle kisses to Alec’s face.

“I want to keep going but I don’t think I can.” Alec replied. He then got off the bed and went through to the bathroom as their kitty was pressing on his bladder. Alec returned to the bedroom with a glass of water. He placed the glass on the bedside table before laying down on his side so that he could face Magnus again. The warlock was still laying there with his cock rock hard. Alec felt bad that Magnus hadn’t been able to fuck him before he came but he was going to try and make up for it now. “Magnus, can you sit on the edge of the bed for me, please?” Alec asked, feeling quite shy now. Magnus gave his lover a confused look but did as he’d been asked. Now that Magnus was at the edge of the bed, Alec was able to get to his knees and put his boyfriend’s glorious cock in his mouth. Alec loved Magnus’ cock, it was long and thick, but not uncomfortably so. Magnus groaned at the feeling of that warm mouth wrapped around his length. It was almost as good as being able to bury himself inside his Shadowhunter.

Alec hollowed his cheeks to try and create a tight channel as he bobbed his head, taking Magnus’ cock all the way into his mouth before pulling off until only the tip remained. In no time at all, Magnus was coming down Alec’s throat. Alec swallowed every last bit before pulling off Magnus’ softening cock and sitting back on his heels. They grinned at each other as Magnus leaned down to help his Shadowhunter off the floor.


	3. Isabelle Calls

After the couple had calmed down from their orgasms, they got dressed into lounging clothes and put away the rest of their belongings. Magnus couldn’t get over how Alec looked in a baggy shirt and loose tracksuit bottoms. “Right, we need to go to the market as I don’t have any food in. Do you want to come with me? It’s okay if you want to stay here.” Magnus asked. Before Alec could reply, his phone began to ring.

“It’s Izzy, I should probably take this. I don’t know how long she’ll be on the phone for, so you can go without me.” Alec responded before answering the call. Magnus pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s cheek before heading to the local market. “Hey, Iz. How are you feeling?”

“Where are you? Jace said Magnus has taken you away on holiday.” She responded.

“Yes, he had. We both needed a break. How are you feeling? Is Aldertree helping you to get over your addiction? I’m so sorry that I’m not there to help you get through this.”

“Calm down, big brother. You deserve a holiday. Aldertree has been keeping me company whilst I try to sweat it out. He’s not told anyone else which I’m grateful for. I heard Magnus has asked Jace to move out.” Izzy stated.

“I love Jace, of course I do but he’s not making life any easier for the both of us. I’m sure I’m driving Magnus crazy enough, as it is. We don’t need him here. I swear, he never had that many hook-ups when he was living at the Institute, but then again, it’s not as if he could take Downworlder’s home with him. And he’s such a cockblock too!” Alec ranted.

“Oh, my God! How often are you guys having sex?” Izzy asked in surprise.

“You do realise that being pregnant alters your hormones?” Alec asked, his face now bright red.

“That doesn’t answer my question, big brother.”

“It’s none of your business. My sex life is between me and Magnus. So, if you could possibly stop prying that would be great.” Alec concluded.

“How long are you staying away for? Our medics have received orders from Catarina Loss stating that you need to be taken off active field duty fir two weeks. Are you both okay?” Izzy questioned.

“We are probably only going to stay for a week. When we get back I’ll return to the Institute but will be dealing with reports and stuff like that. Catarina has been overseeing my pregnancy, so I’ll be doing whatever she instructs. Magnus, baby and I are all fine.” Alec explained. Izzy was glad to hear that all of the little family were doing well and decided to move onto another topic. Isabelle had always loved engaging in gossip, so she was telling Alec everything that Lindsay and the other girls had been telling her. Even though he’d only been gone for less than a day.

Whilst Izzy was rambling about the fact that two of the latest recruits had been caught in a compromising position in the training room, Magnus returned from the local market with several bags full of things. “Right, Iz, Magnus just got back so I’m gonna go and help him with the shopping. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.” As soon as he’d ended the call, Alec breathed a sigh of relief. He loves his sister dearly, but she never knows when to stop talking. Magnus put the bags in the kitchen and went to sit down beside Alec.

“How’s Isabelle?” He asked, settling back against the sofa so that Alec could lay on top of him.

“Not too bad. Jace told her that he’s been asked to move out, but he was a terrible roommate. I didn’t want him to stay any longer anyway.” Alec replied.

“I’m glad Isabelle is recovering. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I’m great. Why?” Alec asked.

“I love you, Alexander. The past few days have been very intense, so I was wondering how you feel now that you’ve had the chance to relax and think about things.” Magnus replied, trying not to ask Alec the main question on his mind. But his Shadowhunter knew him too well.

“You’re wondering if I’ve changed my mind about our little kitty.” Alec stated. Magnus looked ashamed. “Magnus, it’s okay. You’re allowed to have doubts. Most Shadowhunters would probably freak out, but I love you so much. Nothing will change that. And I’m so in love with you and this precious life that we’ve created. Finding out that we’re having a baby warlock doesn’t change that.” Alec assured, leaning up and joining his lips to Magnus’.


	4. Sunrise

Magnus was feeling a lot better now that he’d talked things through with Alec. After they’d stopped kissing lazily, and decided that it was time to put the food away as some of the brownie ice cream had probably melted already. “Alexander, darling, do you want anything to eat? You’ve not had anything since we got to Indonesia.” Magnus offered.

“Okay, but I don’t know what. Something with chocolate, I think. Or maybe cheese.” Alec replied. His cravings were all over the place.

The couple went through to the kitchen, hand in hand, and whilst Magnus put the shopping away, Alec sorted some food for himself. In the end, the Shadowhunter decided to have a grilled cheese sandwich and garlic bread with cheese. Magnus smiled again. At least this pregnancy meant that Alec was eating fairly regular meals, even if they were odd combinations of food. Although, this particular combination didn’t seem too bad. Until Alec dipped his cheesy garlic bread into a jar of Nutella. Magnus didn’t want to say anything for fear of upsetting the Shadowhunter. He carried on putting the shopping away. “Do you want me to make you anything?” Alec asked between mouthfuls.

“That would be lovely, Alexander. Thank you.” Magnus beamed. He loved this side of his boyfriend, reserved solely for him. Alec polished off his own food before making a grilled cheese sandwich for his warlock. Whilst Magnus was tucking into the yummy sandwich Alec had made for him, Alec went to stand on the balcony. It was wonderful to look out and see something other than skyscrapers.

When Magnus had finished eating, he cleared away the dirty dishes with a wave of his hand before going to join Alec on the balcony. Alec was stood, leaning against the wall. Magnus sat down on the wicker love seat. “Are you coming to sit with me, angel?” He asked, alerting Alec to his presence. Alec smiled gently and went to sit beside Magnus, tucking himself into the warlock’s arms and resting his head on Magnus’s shoulder. The couple sat quietly, just basking in the joy of being together as they watched the sun rise.


	5. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that it has taken me so long to get another chapter uploaded. I've recently fallen down the hole that leads to Teen Wolf and Sterek and I have no way out...

After the sun had risen, the pair went back inside to relax. “What would you like to do today, or would you like to just relax and get used to the time difference?” Magnus asked, despite already knowing what the answer would be.

“Can we stay here? Also, what is the time difference between here and New York?” Alec replied. He could look up the time difference himself but he’d left his phone in the bedroom when he last nipped to the bathroom and didn’t have the energy to go and get it.

“Eleven hours. And of course we can stay here. What would you like to do? There are plenty of books, if you wanted to read, although none of them are recent.” Magnus answered. “I guess we could always plan what we are going to do for the rest of the week.”

“I don’t really know anything about Indonesia so you’ll have to tell me what there is and what it’s like.” Alec suggested, hoping Magnus might open up to him about his life before he met Alec.

“There’s lots to do. There’s the beach, museums, landmarks, mountains. It generally depends on you and how much walking or Portalling you want to do.” Magnus replied, evading Alec’s main questions.

“I’d rather walk than Portal.” Alec replied. Magnus sat beside Alec on the sofa at the same time the Shadowhunter jumped up and rushed through to the bathroom to throw up. Magnus followed him at a leisurely pace, knowing the Shadowhunter didn’t particularly need him there. But Magnus wanted to be there anyway, Alec meant the world to him and so did their little kitty - if that meant Magnus was in the room whilst Alec was throwing up then that was fine. Magnus had seen and dealt with a lot of things in his long life but he’d never cared for someone who was pregnant before and he didn’t want to miss anything.

“Have you had any of your anti-nausea potion since we got here?” Magnus asked. Alec shook his head. The warlock briefly left the bathroom to grab a bottle of potion for his love before returning to the room and handing it to Alec. The Shadowhunter eagerly accepted the bottle and drained the contents. Alec stayed seated on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes just in case he needed to throw up again before the potion kicked in. Magnus sat down on the floor next to Alec and took Alec’s hand in his. Alec leant to the side so he could rest his head on the warlock’s shoulder.

“Right, I’m okay.” Alec whispered, making no move to get up off the floor. He was comfortable where he was.


	6. Good Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've been crazy busy and have had minimal inspiration. I've also got a chest infection and it's my birthday tomorrow and I have a twin so, crazy.

The couple didn’t stay on the bathroom floor for too long as Magnus didn’t want Alec to get uncomfortable. He helped the Shadowhunter off the floor and they went through to the bedroom to lie on the bed. Alec curled up, protecting his bump with both his arms and legs, even though it was only him and Magnus. The warlock curled himself around Alec, intertwining his fingers with Alec’s and resting them on the bump. In no time at all, Alec had fallen asleep again. The Shadowhunter had really been struggling due to lack of sleep, so Magnus was perfectly content to let Alec sleep for as long as he needed to. Magnus was wide awake, so after staying with Alec a little longer, he removed himself from where he was wrapped around Alec and left the room.

As he was walking to the balcony, the warlock’s phone rang. It was Raphael. “Hello, Raph. Is everything okay?” Magnus asked. He had felt bad about leaving the country whilst the Downworld was in chaos due to the activation of the Soul Sword, but Alec and their little kitty were his family. And his family needed to be his top priority.

“Things are okay, papa. There is still an uproar over Jace activating the Soul Sword but I’m sure things will work themselves out.” Raphael replied. Magnus moved to sit on the wicker loveseat and let out a loud sigh.

“Jace Wayland has no fault in this. He truly believed he was destroying the Soul Sword. Valentine lied to Jace, just like he lied to everyone else.” Magnus corrected.

“Yes, papa. Anyway, that’s not why I called.”

“Why did you call if things are okay?” Magnus asked, beginning to worry again.

“I was calling to see if your Shadowhunter and the baby are okay. I didn’t know if anything had happened to any of you.” Raphael stated.

“You’re such a sweet boy. We’re all doing well. Alexander is currently sleeping as he’s been so tired lately. Jace doesn’t help though, he’s been living at the loft and I’ve finally kicked him out. We’ll both be able to sleep better at night” Magnus rambled.

“That’s good. Did Cat check them over?”

“Yes, she did.” Magnus smiled. He was so grateful for all of the people he had in his life.

“Enjoy your time away. Bye, papa.” Raphael said.


End file.
